


Change to the Future

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [73]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: She tries to take care of him, help him go on.





	Change to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 12. new

It didn't happen overnight, but he did see it happening.

As unwilling to live as he was, she was changing for him. She was reminding him that he was not alone. She was showing him her pain, sharing the sorrow and rage and helplessness that he had.

He found himself wandering through her halls, touching the walls, feeling the new textures, drawn out of his mad screaming fits and loathsome silences.

She drew him away from the pain, made him live instead of existing, just as she had through so many trials.

This was new, but they were still together.


End file.
